epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - Jane the Killer vs. Ticci-Toby
And now, my 5th bout! This time, it's against shockingly stolen female counterpart Jane "the Killer" Richardson vs. problem teenager "Ticci-"Toby Erin Rogers (who looks a bit like Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown to me; mind blown :P). Originally if you noticed my hint list, I once planned on it being Jane against Clockwork with Homicidal Liu and Ticci-Toby jumping in at certain points, but the lyrics didn't seem very legit to me, so I later scrapped it and started over. Basically, this is a reversal of Jeff the Killer vs. Clockwork (idea thought up by TheShinyVolcarona as well as made: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHa-IRtxc-o ), only with those that are related to them in a fight (Jane, of course, being Jeff's rival if you couldn't guess and Toby being Clockwork's canon boyfriend despite him being shipped with other female OCs, which would be one of the rap meanings of some scrapped lyrics I had in my head as well as some others). Cast *Jane the Killer (video) - Catie Wayne *Jane the Killer (voice) - KittenReadsHorror *Jane the Killer's location - Dark Alley *Ticci-Toby (video) - Nice Peter *Ticci-Toby (voice) - Nathan Provost *Ticci-Toby's location - Slender's Woods *Instrumental Beat - Work Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs.... COMMENCE! Battle Jane the Killer Dearest Toby, I think you already know me. In this rap, you'll be groaning as your twitching gets droning. I don't mean to boast, but I'm the big deal. I make my victims painfully squeal as I rock a black dress and heels. I've seen your work, and it breaks my heart That people liked you despite the fact you tore your family apart. I'm a part of the classics, on the hunt for revenge. Have a knife in your chest so I can have your father avenged! Ticci-Toby Better slow it down and back it up. Yeah, I'm Toby. And I'll chop you up so fast, you'll think I'm a shinobi. You say that you're a total winner? A shining black star? It's amazing how an injected drug would get you that far. You may have more fame, but you're colder than rain. Shank my chest? Bitch please. I c-c-can't even feel pain! I ain't exactly coming under fire. It's more of a sauna. That and you're the ho of a mad dog, high on stolen marijuana. Jane the Killer Well, you're a faux Michael Myers, except more of a problem child. The only reason you killed your dad was because you snapped and got wild. I defend the innocent, promote perfume and drinks. You're at a loss for words, retard. Shows how much you think. No matter how much blood you or your girlfriend shed, In the end, I'll have her and you join Jeff's deathbed. You're just bark and no bite. I'm Everlasting, making it rough. Just Don't Go to Sleep since you won't wake up! Ticci-Toby Sorry, what was that last bit? Your disses bored me. Bring Clocky into this again, and I'll make things gory! I'm bark and no bite? Well, you're viciousness is so evasive. You're a promotional stunt when your kills weren't creative. Don't call me retarded. It's misunderstood. I may not be Mr. Rogers, but you've stepped into my neighborhood. I'll make you eat your words like a waffle and drink your disses in a cup. Out come my hatchets since like Clocky says, your time is up! Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! Decent Rap D-D-D-Duels of Creepy--*cracks and spins around*--pasta! (Yours truly, Jane Richardson the Killer) Who's the winner!? Jane the Killer Ticci-Toby Hint list: *Part of the top 5 of 22 ritual creepypastas in TatsTops Videos *I can't believe it's not Adam Sandler *2 sadists of the creepypasta journal *Children's enemies (save for Christmas) *Theoretically speaking *Pseudo Smash Bros. *Horror files *Insert Nostalgia Critic joke here *Be my Game Boy *Red comics *Slender's YouTube Proxies *Visual disturbance, pixels and vector *Dream on *Talking and texting *Debating justice *"First Disney, now McDonald's." ~CreepsMcPasta, 2013 *Passed of as a Season 2 starter *Go to an asylum... Secure... *Chat creeps *YouTube horrors *Ain't a board game *Science! *Testing, testing...1, 2, 3... *Seeing red in consoles and on the go *Think about the children *Dolls. Just...dolls... *Because ideas *The Blue Bomber's hellraisers *Dual tag-team units Category:Blog posts